


Dawn of the Secret Admirer

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Shadow Unit
Genre: Approximately two months previous to the events in s03e04 Spell 81A, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: The first time Dr. Cassie Martin finds dried flowers in front of her door it's not creepy at all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Dawn of the Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CenozoicSynapsid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenozoicSynapsid/gifts).



Cassie turned the bouquet of dried wildflowers in her hand, marvelling at the perfection of each bloom. The colors were muted into pale yellows and dusty blues, but she thought someone who knew wildflowers better than she did would be able to identify them easily.

“Huh,” she said, and the impact of the breath the sound rode on was enough to crumble the edges of the few petals it hit. Delicate.

They had been left like an offering in front of the door to her office, and she wondered if they’d been sitting there all night as she let herself in. There was no note, so it appeared she had acquired a secret admirer. She shook her head. Probably a student - it was the kind of conceit that appealed to the young.

Her coffee went on her desk, and her eyes roamed her space, cluttered with books and a few quality reproductions, for a place to display the flowers. She slipped one foot out of her shoe to toe the button on the oscillating fan she had stationed on the floor by her desk. It clicked on and the familiar whir purred to life, its breeze brushing across her ankles and ruffling the edge of her linen skirt. 

A pair of upswept ears caught her attention. Ah. Duamutef. Flowers were a step down from a stomach for a canopic jar, even a reproduction, but she reached to snag him anyway. Out of consideration for their fragility she settled them gently, rather than simply plunking them in.

She plunked herself into her chair though, intending to buckle down and finish the grading that was waiting for her. But first she spun to look at the bouquet one last time and a smile quirked her lips. Okay. Maybe secret admirers had a broader appeal than she first admitted. She spun back to her desk, uncapped her pen, and pulled the stack of quizzes over, still smiling.


End file.
